


【良堂】《薄荷糖和小丈夫》（ABO）【屏蔽部分】

by cheku00330



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheku00330/pseuds/cheku00330





	【良堂】《薄荷糖和小丈夫》（ABO）【屏蔽部分】

【接上】  
黑色水裤的裤裆处好大一片暗色的湿痕，看着跟尿了裤子似的，叫人脸热。空气中弥漫着情欲泛滥的潮湿气息，过分浓郁的薄荷香凉得出奇，竟成了一种辣意，疯狂地刺激着鼻腔和喉咙。用不着撕去隔离贴周九良也能感觉到，他孟哥现在几乎快要沦陷其中，成为一个人尽可夫的淫娃。  
理智和深情都告诉周九良，他现在不应该再跟孟鹤堂闹脾气。但是周九良心里还是不爽。在知情人看来，他周九良一直是很乖顺的，非常体贴的，孟鹤堂不给他的时候他也不争不抢。但实际上周九良的占有欲很强，他在外人面前可以给足他孟哥面子，但是该给他的东西，一点儿也不能克扣，不仅要如数奉上，还要变本加利。就比如说他一直想要个孩子，约莫也是为着和他孟哥的联系再多一些。想想，他孟哥肚子里会怀一个孩子，他们的孩子，两个人的结晶，等到他们驾鹤西去以后，世界上都会有一个血脉，生生世世见证着他们这段结合。这种想法极大地满足了他的占有欲。如果可以，他恨不得让全世界都知道他跟孟鹤堂是两口子，薄荷牛奶就是全宇宙最般配的。  
只是孟鹤堂还不愿意，没关系，他很有耐心，他可以等。  
就像现在这样，他在等，等他孟哥卸下所有身段，成为只属于他的孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂吞了吞口水，感觉到热潮烧得他喉咙干炙，他把周九良叫进来，想的是先做上两回，等这一波情潮过去剩下的回家再弄。眯起眼睛抬起头再看跟着进来的人，这人这时候倒装起了傻子站在门边儿，不进不退，等着他先说话。  
小孩儿到底还是小孩儿，跟他差着五岁呢，快要两个代沟了，还是得哄，不哄怎么行。这么多年来的相处，孟鹤堂早把小孩儿的性子摸得透透的了，周九良一向吃软不吃硬，一哄就好。  
“你过来。”  
周九良闻声前进两步，虽说没接收到信息素，还强装着面色无异，但光想着他孟哥此时状态下身就已经有了反应，顶着大褂，而张嘴却明知故问：“什么事？”  
孟鹤堂知道小孩儿心里想要什么，疲惫地笑笑，双眸剪水，眼尾秋波，笑得慵懒妩媚，轻轻柔柔地牵过周九良的手，把对方拉到身边来，低低开口，磁性的嗓音撩着骚：“你离那么远干啥呀。”  
他像没骨头似地挨上来，钻进小丈夫的怀抱。他俩差不多高，孟鹤堂抵住周九良的胸膛，手掌贴着胸肌摸到肩膀，滑到了后颈，暧昧地拿脸颊蹭他的下巴，指尖在周九良脖子后面的隔离贴上画圈儿，耳尖地听到对方逐渐粗热的呼吸。周九良下意识地伸出一只胳膊拥住他的身子，手也按在了软弹的臀肉上，泛滥的水迹湿透了光滑的布料弄得他一手津泽，冰凉滑腻。  
孟鹤堂察觉到周九良忍不住揉捏他的屁股，嘴角勾起得逞的笑，在挑逗下满足地哼哼。  
粉丝都说他家小先生是性冷淡型捧哏，可拉倒吧性冷淡，她们知道什么呀？那叫欲拒还迎式禁欲主义。孟鹤堂掐着周九良硬邦邦的手臂，心猿意马。他的小丈夫憋着坏呢，在被他晾着的这段日子里，一有空就跑健身房，还天天在朋友圈po照片，存心勾引他呢。这些天，到晚上睡觉时他总是忙了一天没精力，沾了枕头就不省人事，周九良也不闹他，自己缩在床的一角背对着他睡。你以为他懂事啊，其实不然，小孩儿睡觉时是喜欢趴着睡的，尤其喜欢趴在他身上睡，明明他一股子薄荷味儿是提神醒脑的，到了小孩儿这里却助眠，抓着不撒手。现在睡觉不粘着人了，忍着手抱着被子睡，眉头皱得跟抹布一样，就是无声的抗议，意思是我不高兴了，我睡觉都不抱着你了，还不快来哄我？  
孟鹤堂捉住周九良的另一只手，按在自己胸口上，然后朝周九良耳根吹气。故意把下摆撩开给人看裤子上的水痕纵横，三分讨好七分诱引地笑，还对人眨着大眼睛，把声音压得又低又沉：“九良，帮帮孟哥吧。”  
周九良的喉咙里“咕噜”一声吞咽一下。  
屁股上挨了狠狠一掐，面前周九良作恍然大悟状：“哦，原来先生馋了。”  
孟鹤堂被这一掐搞得后穴又涌出一股水儿，痒意啮嚼着脊髓蹿升，筋骨再软上三分。孟鹤堂心浪疯扑，顶着红扑扑的小脸儿吻上小丈夫这张刀子嘴猫儿唇，细细碎碎地唤：“是，是，孟哥馋了，九良快喂喂我。”  
周九良把手从孟鹤堂湿哒哒的屁股上移开，一边伸进孟鹤堂大褂里去捏他的腰，一边跟孟鹤堂咬耳朵：“先生馋了自己来吃呗。”  
孟鹤堂此时已经色令智昏，二话不说就跪了下去，扒开周九良的大褂下摆，再扯下二寸水裤。粗大的什物弹到他脸上，他一时也顾不得羞，张嘴就含了进去。  
灵活的舌舔着肿大的伞头，湿热的口腔吮吸勃起青筋的柱体，把带着点腥气的阳物吃得啧啧作响。他嘴还是小，不能完全把东西吞进去，但是孟鹤堂卖力气得很，满意地感觉到嘴里的东西在他的动作下更硬更大。他眯起眼睛向上去瞄周九良，一眼就看见周九良目不转睛地低头看着他，目光是暗的，脸颊是红的，心里头正得意，就被周九良按着后脑勺来了个深喉噎了一下，放开后咳嗽好几声。  
周九良把孟鹤堂从地上拉起来，抬手一把撕下后颈处的隔离贴，奶香四溢，把尖锐的薄荷味儿包裹其中。他推着快要软成一滩泥的孟鹤堂来到化妆台前，一把搂住细腰把孟鹤堂抱上了桌，抓住大褂两条下摆在对方腰间拴了个结儿，脱下布鞋，然后急火火地动手扯Omega湿透的水裤和内裤。  
孟鹤堂在浓得呛人的奶香里大口喘气，贝齿咬住自己红润的下唇，笑得眼睛弯成月牙。

“哈……啊，啊……”  
“什么声音？”小李问旁边一起搬东西的小王，“你听见什么声音了吗？”  
小王打了个哈欠，摇摇头：“没有，可能是风声吧。别管了，快搬东西，搬完好回家……仔细着点儿，好像谁把牛奶洒后台了……”  
化妆间里牛奶洒满了天。  
孟鹤堂双手撑在桌上，坐在桌边，两腿分开，以门户大开的姿态地夹着周九良的腰背。一双玉腿修长白皙，光溜溜的不着寸缕只两脚上穿着一双绿底紫点、颜色搭配非常诡异的花袜子，随着腿间人孟浪的冲撞如风中花枝般颤巍。孟鹤堂在心里吐槽周九良扒光了腿只留下花袜子的恶趣味，嘴里又被撞出一声娇吟，身下水声汩汩，臊得他身热情动。  
周九良按着孟鹤堂身侧的两只手在桌子上，迫使他挺胸抬头还不让他搂自己也不让他倚过来，真是把人欺负得够呛。孟鹤堂顾及着会被工作人员听见，不敢放大声音浪叫，索性周九良还没那么丧心病狂地猛干，水声大动作小，逗得他咬着下唇哼哼唧唧地喘。  
孟鹤堂大褂上襟被解开三个扣子，腰间的却没解，大褂就这么半遮半掩地挂在身上，然后被狠扯开领子，露出大片雪白的胸脯，两个根本没奶还被嘬得红肿的乳粒轻轻晃动，立在饱满的胸肉上如红莲的荷尖。翘得流水的性器一直未被抚慰，水冒得汹涌，弄脏了堆在腰间的大褂。孟鹤堂稀里糊涂地想今天穿的是墨绿色暗金大褂，自己还蛮喜欢的，以后还想穿呢，经受这么一番糟践也不知还能不能洗好。  
周九良才不管他脑子里想的什么乱七八糟的，凑上去亲他孟哥半张的小口，又在下颌和脖颈上乱亲，连左耳上翡翠色的耳钉都被他含舔得湿淋淋的。他衣着楚楚，浑身是一件衣服也没脱，游刃有余地摆胯在发情的Omega熟稔的身子里进出。小穴外松内紧，汁水泱泱，内腔被他干得渐渐打开，有力地咬着粗大的阳具，而拥挤上来的穴肉却柔软地蠕动，把周九良伺候得连声叹息，使了九牛二虎之力才控制住自己的速度，不在里头驰骋。他要保持住这个节奏，这个足够让孟鹤堂意乱情迷又不至于丧失理智的节奏，正好适合问一些掏心窝子的问题。  
“孟哥，孟哥，”身下动作如狼似虎，嘴上却用甜腻软糯的口气轻唤道，“咱俩为什么不要个孩子呢？”  
“这不是……啊……”阳物直直碾过穴道内的敏感点，快感如电流狠狠地激了孟鹤堂一下，“没时间，忙……忙么……”  
周九良皱了皱眉，凤眼中不满的情绪波澜而起，下身加了二分力气，肿大的囊袋“啪啪”拍上孟鹤堂两峰雪丘。他咬着孟鹤堂红透的耳尖忿忿地撒娇又撒气：“咱俩结婚这么多年，干耗着了。东哥都同意给师爷要了，饼哥和四哥都快生二胎了……在这么耗下去，咱俩的孩子以后得管人家张云雷的孩儿叫哥哥姐姐。”  
孟鹤堂一听差点儿没笑出声来，被周九良一记猛顶撞了回去，“嘶嘶”吸了两口气，才缓过来，才知道小孩儿难得这么委屈巴巴的样子，原来是为着这事。  
孟鹤堂稍稍从欲海里回神，想起张云雷那副瘦高的小身板，笑了笑：“不能~他还年轻，没那么快。”  
“再说了，哼嗯……”孟鹤堂抬抬手示意周九良把他放开，故作柔媚地抱住小丈夫的头， 举高了腿，脚后跟扣上了对方的后腰，努力适应股间愈来愈快的抽插，“张云雷是师哥，叫声哥哥姐姐不算亏……啊，你轻点儿，不要磨。”  
“那不行，”周九良被Omega的后穴绞得重重呼出一口气，“咱孩子太小，给人欺负了，你帮着打架去？”  
孟鹤堂双腿一叠，周九良大胯撞红了他的腿根，终于把整根东西全塞了内腔。剧烈的快感摧枯拉朽般击坠了孟鹤堂的头脑，逼出悬在眼眶里的两珠泪来，沿着姣好的侧脸滑下，孟鹤堂泣音出嗓：“我去，我去帮着打架去……”  
“孟哥，”周九良粗喘着舔舐他的唇角，晃着腰在甬道里细磨，缓解Omega的不适，“我们要个孩子吧。”  
“要，要。”孟鹤堂被他磨得舒服，后穴一收一放讨小丈夫的好，微微转头跟他黏黏糊糊地接吻，杏圆的眼被泪水滋润得出奇的明亮，一眨一眨如云遮月而时暗时明。  
他捏了捏周九良的脸颊，一边笑一边哄道：“咱们马上就要。孟哥明天就把避孕药扔了，改吃叶酸，给你怀孩子，行不行？”  
周九良张嘴咬住他的侧颈，身下快动如撞钟，没几下就射在了孟鹤堂里面。

第二回背入式，孟鹤堂穿着袜子踩在地板上，肚脐贴着桌子，趴在桌边撅着。周九良把他两只手交叠在一起，摁在小腹前的桌面上，使他上半身挺起来，双臂挤得两片胸脯鼓得像小馒头面皮，光滑丰腴，两颗硬如石子的乳尖蹭着手臂内侧的软肉摩擦，麻酥了孟鹤堂的脊背。  
周九良不似方才那般温柔了，撞得化妆台咣咣作响。孟鹤堂双腿哆嗦，腰肢激颤，嘴里任由两根手指玩他的舌头，却丝毫动弹不得，连呻吟都被撞碎了，一边哭身子底下一边淌水，浑身上下一片狼藉。  
周九良爽得头皮发麻，一直贴着孟鹤堂的耳朵唤孟哥，把手指从孟鹤堂嘴里拿出来，去揉他后腰处两个可爱的腰窝。  
“呜，九良，啊……”孟鹤堂哭得小脸梨花带雨，全身的骨头都酥软了，脑子里一片混乱，不知自己在想什么，也不知自己在叫什么，满脑子都是插在后穴疯动的巨物。  
“嘘，孟哥，小点声儿，”周九良大掌抚摸过他柔韧有致的腰身，按在他的胸膛上，着迷地嗅着身下人后颈处浓烈的薄荷香，“我要到了……”  
Alpha的性器顶到了一个不可想象的深度，然后开始成结，孟鹤堂扬起头，高潮射出，叫声越来越尖。周九良松开禁锢着他的那只手，不紧不慢地捂住孟鹤堂的嘴，边舔去他脸上微咸的泪，边用另一只手大力揉搓着他柔软敏感的胸肉，把种子全播撒入Omega肥沃的身子里。  
【回LOFTER】


End file.
